Endotracheal (ET) tubes are used to protect a patient's airway. An ET tube can be connected to a ventilator to help the patient breathe. Often, once the ET tube is in position, it remains in position and holds the patient's airway open. If the ET tube is prematurely removed, the airway can swell shut. Unfortunately, over time, the ET tube can be a pathway for bacteria or other undesired pathogens or may become somewhat occluded by biofilms or mucus.